


The Demon(s) in the Closet

by AFrogNamedEliza



Series: Villain/Demon BBH Stories [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BadBoyHalo - Freeform, Demon!Bbh, Demonic Possession, Dream is only a subtly bad guy, Goodboyhalo - Freeform, Hellhounds, Jschlatt and Bad team up, M/M, Manipulation, Not accurate demons, Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Pre-Manburg Election, Pre-Wilbur Soot blowing up L'manburg, Rat is a hellhound, Sort of? - Freeform, Villain!BBH also, Wilbur Soot Is Not A Villain, also I guess GoodBoyHalo is in this?, bbh is an arsonist, not using real names, skeppy - Freeform, the nether is his home, villain badboyhalo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFrogNamedEliza/pseuds/AFrogNamedEliza
Summary: Even after being friends with Bad for 2 years, Bad never took his hood off. One day, Skeppy got a bit too curious and found out exactly what his friend was. + Rat is in this :000Rat appreciation in the comments <3
Relationships: Skeppy/Badboyhalo
Series: Villain/Demon BBH Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100561
Comments: 18
Kudos: 115





	1. Monster

**Author's Note:**

> okay okay.  
> I had the great idea to make more of this,  
> hope yall like that i included rat in this.  
> she plays a huge role. 
> 
> trigger warnings: fire, burns, amputation,  
> killing, murder, death, demons, sharp objects,  
> past abuse, hospitals, angst.

Skeppy had been friends with Bad for two years. It didn’t take long for him to be curious what was under his hood. He always had it on, the only thing you were able to see was the frame of his glasses, occasionally the shine of his gleaming white eyes. 

Skeppy was about 5’7, and had diamonds protruding from his arms and legs. Brown hair and brown eyes. He would often wear short sleeves and shorts, often matching the colors of the diamonds that shone in the sun. Bad was the complete opposite, his appearance consisted of.. well… he didn’t know. His facial features were covered by his black and red hood that he wore twenty-four seven. 

Everyday, Skeppy would ask what was under the hood and if he could see it. The answer was either a firm no or wait till later. He didn’t know what was so important about what was so important that he had to hide from him. Skeppy loved him regardless.

In fact, even Bad’s dog was quite weird. Rat, or her real name, Lucy, looked like a normal dog. Though upon closer inspection you could see tiny ram-like horns atop her head. As well as pointy sharp canines and would get very protective of Bad when newcomers entered the household. 

Being a demon in today’s society had its perks. Thankfully because of rules, demon hunters were now illegal. Though it didn’t make everywhere safe. Some demons went missing and were never found. Which meant that they most likely were salted and never found, as they would have most likely “burned” to death.

A common way to kill demons was by using the common mineral found in kitchens, salt. It would cause painful 3rd degree burns on the skin. Like if a human had touched fire. 3rd degree burns would not fade and instead turn to white. Creating a pattern similar to patches if a demon did ever come in contact with substance. 

Bad was no exception to this. Being born into a society that never accepted higher powers such as witches, gods, demons, and ironically even angels meant he faced lots of discrimination as a child. Because of this, he had many white marks litter his arms, back, legs, and even his face. One burn was bad enough to blind him in one eye. He was worried for not only his, but Skeppy’s safety. 

Just because rules were in place to prevent demons being hunted, didn’t stop those who hated them from killing demons. People still had suspicions and would take any chance to lure them in then before trapping them and leading them to their painful death. Anyone who saw his true form could possibly be hurt by those cruel enough to wipe their species existence off the planet.

Thankfully he had his Hellhound, Lucy, or Rat as he liked to call her. She spent every single day with him ever since he found her wounded in the Nether, it seemed that she was hiding from hunters. Demons are very good at disguising themselves as are Hellhounds, so she transformed into a small, white Yorkshire terrier. No one suspected a thing, in fact the only noticeable thing being that she was resistant to fire and lava. 

Demons on the other hand cannot fully hide their true forms. With horns and tail still being able to be seen even after transforming. This made it very easy for hunters to recognize them, though demons got sneaky and would amputate their own tails and horns. It was a painful process yes, but it kept them safe. 

It became so popular that once a child turned thirteen, they would be held down as doctors would cut the tail and trim their horns as it was believed they couldn't feel pain by anything other than salt. Bad was no exception to this rule, hence why his horns are stubbed and short as well as his tail. 

“Bad!” Skeppy had yelled his name, startling the brunette. Successfully waking him up. Annoyed, he gave Skeppy a glare, along with a low growl that he prayed he wouldn’t hear. 

“Did you just growl at me?” Skeppy teased, poking fun at the taller male. 

“Yeah, what about it?” Bad snapped. Skeppy backing up defensively. 

“Geez sorry Bad. Didn’t know you’d get so defensive about it. I was gonna say it was cute.” Skeppy laughed, smiling wide. This seemed to calm Bad back down before things got any worse. 

“Anyway, Vurb and Spifey invited me to go play Bedwars with them, wanna come?” Skeppy asked, pouring himself a bowl of cereal. Bad nodded before hearing his stomach growl. 

“You know you can get something.” Skeppy mentioned before he continued to eat. Rat slept calmly by the fireplace, occasionally opening her eyes.

Thing is, demons don’t eat food. They eat animals and occasionally humans. Demons cannot eat food or else their body will reject it by puking it back up. Knowing this, Bad kindly declined and told his friend he’d get food later. 

“No thanks, I’m okay for now.”

Skeppy dismissed it and left the house, letting Bad know to not come until he told him too. Bad suspected it was another prank, so he sighed before leaving the house to go hunt. Rat looked sadly at his owner before following him out to the forest. 

Two hours had passed and Bad had no food and he was getting frustrated. His tail peeking out from underneath his cloak, swaying back and forth. Eventually he gave in and decided to get home, he’d have to murder one of the chickens so that Rat could eat. 

Arriving back home, he snuck into the chicken pen and grabbed one before anyone saw. Rat followed him, clearly starving to eat. Sitting, she waited patiently watching her owner sharpen his claws before a loud, almost human like shriek was heard. 

“Alright Rat, since there's no one here you can transform for a bit.” Bad said as he threw her the entire chicken. One thing about transforming is that it took a lot of energy, so being able to transform back to his real form was a relief. 

Once Rat heard the command to transform, paws and a body that used to be pure white became black and covered in flames. Her head was similar to that of a skull with horns longer than Schlatt’s. A collared chain around her neck, a tag with the name Lucy on it shone brightly in the sun. Her tail flicking wildly, flames shining in her eyes. 

Unfortunately for Bad, it wasn’t that easy to transform so he’d have to wait till he was alone to do so. Thankfully Skeppy and Bad agreed to put a nether portal down in the basement so he could quickly take Rat inside and then go to the Nether. 

Stepping into the Nether, a familiar scent filled the air. The smell of fire and death, it was oddly comforting. Finally able to transform into his demon form again, as he was exhausted from holding his form for two days. 

Pulling his hood down, horns that pointed upwards were revealed. As well as the tail he so desperately tried to hide. Black wings that were previously folded up had been released, covering up most of his back, arms and chest. Bad had multiple white eyes, one scar covering his right eye in white. His claws and teeth were now sharper than ever. 

He looked towards Rat, who barked forcefully, a trail of flame leaving her mouth as she did. Then started to walk on the bridge to the stronghold. All he needed was food and then he could leave, but part of him didn’t. He wanted to stay and live here forever. The world was on fire and it was just like when he was a kid, running around- playing underneath the barely existing sun. Those were the days before humans came and exiled them to the ruins, now known as the Nether and The End. 

The End is now home to Endermen, or what they used to be- fallen angels. The Ender Dragon was the most powerful out of all. The Nether was now home to Ghasts, Piglins, Withered Skeletons and Blazes. Ghasts contain the souls of demons that weren't fortunate enough to escape, which is why they are always angry. Those today who travelled to the Nether or End and defeated any of the bosses were crowned brave and strong. Traveling through the Nether again was very peaceful, occasionally stopping to look at the scenery. Looking at the forest of which he used to play in with his siblings, who were now dead. 

> Skeppy: Bad where are u?

He forgot about Skeppy for a second, the message sending him a confused look. Then he remembered. He was supposed to meet him, Spifey, and Vurb for a game of Bedwars.

> Bad: Sorry about that, I had to get blaze rods for a potion. I’ll be over in a second.

Bad sighed before making his way back to spawn. Entering the portal as a demon and coming out as a human with a hood on. Rat turned back as well. The flames from her steps disappeared. Bad said his goodbyes to Rat before making his way towards the Bedwars stadium. Waving when he saw his three best friends waiting for him by the entrance. 

Joining a game of Solo Bedwars, Bad was immediately targeted, surprisingly doing fairly well. His bed hasn’t been blown up yet. Oh, how that would go south.

Skeppy, being the curious little shit that he is, decided to try and get Bad to reveal what was underneath it. That was the whole goal of this game- to reveal Bad’s true self. Taking the water bucket he bought, he ran over to his friend’s base and hid. 

Bad thought he was doing quite well, quite proud of himself. Making sure his bed wasn’t being invaded, he goes to check for more diamonds by the spawner.

Only to be surprised by a flood of water to be poured onto him. Hissing in pain, he ran underneath the sheltered area.

Turns out, water also hurt demons. As demons often had flames surrounding them, water would often destroy that barrier of protection. Even when transformed into his less demon-y form, it was still there. You could see it if you looked close enough, small red bubbles floated around him. 

“Bad? Where’d you go?” Skeppy’s voice rang out again, getting closer. Bad was getting weaker by the second and he could transform back at the worst time. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Spifey, Skeppy and Vurb walking near where he was. He was going to be found soon and he didn't know what to do. 

“Baad~” 

“Bad! Where are you.”

His friends were calling out to him, but something told him that those weren’t his friends. Suddenly, the world went quiet. His world faltered and the air around him was falling, Trying to reach for anything, he frantically searched for someone, something, but nothing showed up. Only pulling him deeper into the light, which turned into ink. The ink staining his wings and drowning him. Bad screamed and cried for help, but no one came. 

Opening his eyes, he prayed that he was home. Though it wasn’t the case. Opening his set of nine eyes, looking at his short claws he figured he was a child again. His tail swaying happily and his horns poking out of his head. How that would all change.

It only took him a second to recognize the area he was in. The torturous place where his horns and tail were discarded from his body. His parents were screaming and crying outside, begging them not to hurt him- their only son. 

Seeing masked men come in his space and without warning, be held down while the agonizing pain of his horns being cut was in process. He was only 13, he didn’t know any better than to only trust certain people. Not knowing what to expect, he had a sigh of relief before disaster struck. 

“Alright foul demon, this shall cleanse your soul.” Was all Bad heard before the splitting pain of his tail being crushed, you could hear the bones cracking while he struggled to keep in a sob. Eyes already watering.

“Bad..”

“Bad?”

“Bad!”

Bad awoke again to the sound of Vurb, shaking him awake. He could see Spifey attempting to calm down Skeppy as he paced frantically around the room. Looking around, confused as to where he was.

Turning around, Skeppy was relieved to see his friend was okay. “Bad, I’m so glad you’re okay. We saw you just pass out, then you started screaming and it was really worrying us.” Bad looked at his claws, they were normal sized again. He wasn’t in a dream anymore. 

“Hey Skeppy, can you not pour water on me next time. It really hurt.” Skeppy looked back at him and laughed a bit. 

“Sure.” 

They started another game and Bad was not having it. This time, Vurb, Spifey, and Skeppy teamed up against him and killed him within the first ten minutes.

“Man, that was a good game!” Vurb taunted, Spifey agreeing along with Skeppy. The three looked over at Bad, who was sitting in a corner, ignoring everyone. Vurb gave Skeppy a nod before motioning towards the creature. 

“Bad, you look ridiculous sitting here in the corner.” Skeppy laughed. “It was just a dumb little joke. Don’t be so _sensitive_.”

He smirked, clearly knowing what he was doing. Seeing his satisfaction with the playful trick made Bad’s blood boil for some reason. Maybe it was because he was hungry and no food would satisfy that or maybe he just needed to cool off. Either way, he let out a lower growl, much more threatening and claws sharpening as to say ‘get away from me before I strike’. 

'Kill him'

'Kill him'

Were the words that had been repeated in Bad’s mind. Finally giving in, he stood up. Staying completely silent, he lowered his hood before turning around. His horns flashing as well as his wings. Claws extracting, looking sharp and looking for someone's throat to be slit. Tail flicking while he approached Skeppy. 

Skeppy stood in horror at what he had just seen, his best friend was a demon. Backing up as he saw Bad approach him, he tried to convince the demon to spare his life. Bad’s eyes had gone from a peaceful white to full red. Too far gone to be pulled out of the ditch he dug himself.

“Bad, please listen I’m sorry-” 

“What are you sorry for? Those days of torment? Where I would beg you to stop but you never did.” Skeppy’s eyes widened. He fucked up. Unfortunately, admitting his faults wasn’t enough. Pinning him to a wall, his claws two inches away from his neck. Threatening everyone and anyone who dared to step in. 

Of course, regardless of his warning. Bypassers trying to save Skeppy, only to be hurt by Rat. Who had sensed his owner's endangerment and came to assist him. 

“Bad, I’m so sorry. Really, I deserve everything that you want to do to me. I didn’t know you felt that way and I regret everything. Please, I don’t want to lose you.” 

“Bad! Please, don’t do this.” Still making sure Skeppy couldn’t run free, Bad turned to face Vurb. “Remember the good times with us? How you were always screaming language every time we swore, or Mr. Squeegee?” 

Nothing seemed to work. It was useless. Skeppy had put his head down, accepting his fate. Whispering one more time. A saying they often told each other. “I love you.”

“What was that?”

Finally it was Skeppy’s turn to yell. “I said I love you! You dense dumbass. I was always playing pranks on you because I didn’t want you to find out the truth about my feelings. I was pushing you away because of how I felt and I didn’t realize it sooner. I’m sorry.”

Surprisingly, Skeppy felt the claw around his neck disappear. He fell onto the ground before looking up at a now shocked and tear filled Bad. Hands over his mouth in disbelief. 

“Bad! You’re alright-”

“No Skeppy, stay away from me. I hurt you.” Bad yelled, creating a distance between them. His first instinct being to follow him though he was being held back by Sapnap and George.

Wait.. when did they get here?

“Skeppy, stay back. “ Sapnap ordered. Looking up he saw Dream cornering Bad- a crossbow aimed at him. Skeppy screamed, trying to convince them not to hurt him. It was no use. 

“Bad, it’s time to go home.” Dream commanded. 

“I know.”

Dream shot the arrow, a cry of pain could be heard from miles away. Everyone was there, watching defenselessly as Dream shot Bad- making the demon fall to the floor from pain. Rat's cries could be heard as well, as they did the same to her. Using every bit of strength he had, Bad pet Rat telling her that he loved her, before both of them passed out from the arrows.

Finally being let free, Skeppy fell to his knees, sobbing. 

“It was all my fault.”


	2. White Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the incident, Skeppy is separated from Bad and he can’t stand being alone without him. Meanwhile, Bad is stuck in an endless loop of torture and he doesn’t know how much longer he can take it... that is until he meets someone who might be able to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the late updates. I'm behind in school so stories will most likely be paused or posted a bit later. Posting currently paused on "One Hell of a Team" for personal reasons but I will update asap. Thanks for supporting me, kudos and comments are appreciated. 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: Vomit, abuse, burning, panic attacks, intrusive thoughts, mentions of death, etc.

It had been three days since Bad was taken into custody by Dream and from what Skeppy heard he was now under Schlatt’s control. Pacing, he was worried. Maybe if he hadn’t provoked Bad as much as he did. 

Maybe if he started to notice the pain all the dumb jokes caused him, that maybe when Bad had called him at 3am crying because of a nightmare he would still be here. Safe and happy and not worrying about a thing. 

Spifey and Vurb watched as the younger male had paced around, panicking. They were worried, they have never seen him act like this. Bad had always been there to comfort him and when Skeppy needed him most he was gone. 

It felt like months, years, that he had been in that room. Bad was trapped inside the shell of his head, every noise startling him. He was so hungry, the only thing he had eaten was bread which his stomach quickly discarded. Throwing up anything that was left in his stomach. 

The last day was horrible, because of him being a possible threat, he had to be executed. Accepting his fate, he bared the stinging and burning pain of rocks, salt, and water. 

Opening his eyes, he hissed from pain from the burns on his body. Looking around, it was all made of wood. This is what hell looked like? Was he still alive? Where was Rat? Maybe they salted him and then threw him out, not realizing he wasn’t dead. This was a rare chance in happening, as most demons didn’t survive being salted or dunked. 

That meant he could still see Skeppy. 

“I see you’re up.” A stern voice had spoken, startling him. “Don’t worry. I won’t hurt you. All I want is something in return and you’ll be fine.” Looking up, he saw two ram horns poking out, long and curved. Was he an outcast too? Was he evil? At this point, why did he care?

“Who are you?” His eyesight still blurry from waking up and escaping death. His wounds were wrapped in gauze, still burning from the constant rubbing of the bandages. 

“My name is Schlatt.” He held out his hand..? Hoof professionally, clearly asking for an offer. 

“Bad.” He answered, politely declining the offer to shake hands. His claws were in pain from scraping them on the wall in anger. 

“So..” Schlatt began, “I heard someone mistreated you. Don’t you want to get revenge on those who have wronged you?” Schlatt asked, murderous intent placed in his voice. 

The voices in his head wrang out loudly;

_ ‘Kill them.’ _

_ ‘Kill them.’ _

_ ‘Kill them.’ _

_ ‘Kill them.’ _

Eyes turning red from uncontrollable anger, Schlatt smiled in victory. He had the demon wrapped around his little finger. His whole world could be his by the touch of a button.

Bad fixed his posture, he wanted out of this hellhole and quickly. “I’ll do anything, sir.” He bowed his head in respect. The man laughed before patting the demon’s head. 

“You don’t need to be so fancy. You’ll start working tomorrow and I’ll help you.” He flashed a smile, showing his sharp teeth capable of tearing any human or animal apart. He thought the man was good natured, but his instincts told him otherwise. 

_ ‘Kill him’ _

_ ‘Kill him’ _

_ ‘Kill him’ _

_ ‘Kill him’ _

__

_ ‘Danger’ _

_ ‘Danger’ _

_ ‘Danger’ _

_ ‘Danger’ _

Bad grabbed his head as he tried to calm the voices in his head. It was futile. He had fallen to the ground and writhed in pain. “Stop, please stop.” He’d cry out in agony. No one to save him from himself. He wished Skeppy was there, to tell him it was okay and that he wasn’t gonna let him get hurt. In an attempt to comfort himself, he wrapped his dark black wings around himself like a cocoon. Falling asleep from exhaustion.

“What do you mean you can’t get to him?” Skeppy yelled at Dream, who stood calmly in front of him. Not flinching at any of the empty threats he was throwing his way. 

“Skeppy, I’m sorry. He’s under the hands of Schlatt now. I can’t do anything.” 

Skeppy paused, staring at him with shock before falling to the floor. Grabbing a handful of his hair, he cursed before looking up at Dream who looked at him with sadness. 

“I’m sorry.”

Full of blind rage, Skeppy finally broke down, letting out everything he had held in. “No you’re fucking not. He was fine, I just upset him and he overreacted-” 

“Skeppy.”

“He’s not crazy, he realized his mistake and backed off before he hurt me-”

“Skeppy.”

Skeppy kept shouting at himself, blaming himself for pushing Bad past his limits. Making excuses for every bad or wrong thing his friend did. Still not getting through to him, Dream had to break the news to him. Even if it was gonna sting, he needed to snap him out of his trance.

“Bad is dead.”

“What?” 

“I said, Bad is dead. He’s gone. His execution was last night.” As if he wasn’t already losing his mind, he just lost his best friend because he couldn’t keep his goddamn mouth shut. Spifey and Vurb had come to his aid, helping him up off the muddied ground that was previously rained on. 

The next few days were spent by Skeppy locked up in his room. Not even eating. Spifey sighed as he set another plate of food down outside his door. Knowing fully well that he wouldn’t be coming out anytime soon.

“I don’t know what to do.” The pug said, looking at the door that used to be Bad’s room. “It’s gonna be awhile before Skeppy is going to get better.”

Bad fell backwards, hitting the rough ground- he hissed in pain as Schlatt offered a hand to help him up. Accepting the help, he thanked Schlatt by nodding silently. 

“You’re pretty good at this? You got some experience or something?” Schlatt asked before taking a drink from his flask, alcohol reeked from the man’s breath. 

“Uh yeah, I was taught how to defend myself. I was born before Demon hunting was illegal, before we were kicked from our land.” 

Schlatt nodded. “I understand, I lost my mother and father to ram hunters when I was young.” 

Bad glanced at his claws, clenching them in rage. “I was treated horribly and when I showed them I was done with it, they executed me. I’m done being nice.” 

Schlatt snickered, this is exactly what he needed, soon the world would run according to him. Though only if he could get him on his side. “Why don’t you join me then, I have some people I want to  _ exterminate _ .”

“What's in it for me?” Bad asked, tilting his head with a small hum.

_ Shit. _ He needed to think of something. 

“You can rule by my side, we can take out who gets in our way.” 

A small hum was heard from the demon, as if he was considering it before he looked up at the ram, nodding. “It sounds like a deal.”

“Perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry if this chapter is a bit short. I'm really struggling with school so writing long chapters is gonna be a lot harder than usually. If you have any criticism on what I should do to help make this story better, it is greatly appreciated. As well as kudos and just comments in general, they really keep me inspired :D
> 
> Love you all, thank you so much for the support.

**Author's Note:**

> That was it! God I'm super proud of this. 
> 
> Possibly I'll turn this oneshot idea into a fic?  
> I'm pretty sure this is all i am gonna be posting.  
> Just Demon!BBH and Villain!BBH and thats it.  
> (Joking obviously) What would you guys like to see?
> 
> Please leave criticism in the comments or just tell me  
> what you liked about it ig. I accept all comments :D
> 
> also ty dtss, especially kit, and for hyping me up and getting  
> me comfy  
> enough to post this appreciate yall and love you guys <3


End file.
